Puzzled
by Secretlypsychotic
Summary: All of the villains are suddenly starting to disappear, abducted by a madman passing his own sense of justice on them. Can the Titans save them before it's too late? 'TT' and 'Saw' crossover. Rated T for violence. UPDATED...FINALLY.
1. Disclaimers

**Why, hello! If you're reading this, I've obviously sparked your interest in the story, or at least your curiosity.**

**This story is a crossover between the television show: 'Teen Titans', and the Movie(s): 'Saw'. (I have never seen any of the Saw movies...or plan on seeing them...but the idea of 'Jigsaw' was actually very creative.) There's also a dash of '**_**And Then There Were None**_**' in the story...what is '**_**And Then There Were None**_**'...a very cool book man! GO READ IT!!! One of my personal favorites...good brain-food there.**

**I'm going to try to keep the story into the T rating, but if it creeps up on me and puts me into a choke-hold and forces me into the M rating, then I will change the rating.**

**There's just one last thing to do before I start the story:**

**Disclaimers****:I don't own, profit off of, created, or in any other way take credit for the Teen Titans, their villains, or the idea and characterization of Saw and Jigsaw. Any characters that ARE mine, I will claim them at the bottom of the chapters...and stuff.**


	2. Preface: The first piece

**Preface: The first piece**

* * *

Slade slowly woke up, cold and stiff on the ground. His vision was still blurry and his head felt heavy, but he was alive and awake, and angry as well. Someone had somehow managed to successfully ambush him, with out a sound! Even Robin couldn't do that. Slade, still on the ground, looked around him, to see where he was. It looked like an old...ballroom? The ballroom was obviously in an old abandoned building, it was in serous need of repairs. It had a rustic 19th century feel about the room, or at least a early 1920 look. The floorboards were broken and suffering from dryrot. Slade staggered to his feet, annoyed yet intrigued with who-ever had successfully kidnaped him. He felt his face, feeling the mask still on.

"I'm not interested in who you are," said a clearly electronically-disordered voice over a speaker system, "I'm interested in you."

"Clearly," said Slade, looking around for a surveillance system of some sorts, "you've obviously went to a lot of trouble to kidnap me. I'm flattered."

"Don't be," said the voice, "do you think that you are the only one that I've taken the trouble for?"

"Obviously not," said Slade slowly walking around on the creaking floor, carefully watching his step for any traps, "might I ask who else is entitled to your hospitality?"

"That story is for later," said the voice, "you are just the first piece of the collection, and I want the complete set."

"Would the Titans be part of this set?" asked Slade. The voice cackled.

"No, not the Titans," said the voice, still chuckling, "I want your kind."

"My kind...you mean the villains? I see," said Slade, "and am I the only one you have so far?"

"Yes. I picked you first, just to see how hard it would be to abduct 'the bad guys', and I must say it was disappointing. I thought that I would have to try for you at least three times before finally collecting you...pity. No matter..." Suddenly, the rooms' air vents started to spray out a pink gas. Slade jumped out of the way and ran for the door, but the dry-rotted floor crumbled and gave way. Slade's foot became wedged into the floorboards, and he couldn't pry it free. It wouldn't have mattered if he had reached the door or not, it was locked and the gas filled the room in a matter of seconds. Slade started to cough and wheeze from the gas, it was eventually too much for the man and he passed out. The vents then started to suck the gas back, and the door opened with a figure in the door way.

"...soon I will have the complete set, and we can proceed with the play."

* * *

**Well, that's the preface, have I perked your appetites for the story...or made you physically sick and are now retching into a trash can?**

**I hope to update this soon, but I make no promises for in the next week or two, I have...other just-as-important obligations to attend to.**

**You have the option to review this preface if you want to, and if you have a question about this story, please ask, and I will answer it.**


	3. Telazilla

**I would like to thank acosta perez jose ramiro for reviewing the preface, and giving me that bit of advice! BUT...I'm a chicken for horror movies...so I'm a cheater, cheater pumpkin-eater and looked up the spoilers for the movies. Hey, at least I'm honest, right? You can go and read the story now, but I do have some explanations at the bottom of the chapter.**

**I would also like to point out, before people start saying that I'm 'inconsistent' with the movies, that my 'Jigsaw' is a combination of the Jigsaw in the movie, and 'U. N. Owen' from the book 'And Then There Were None' and created characterizations of my own design.**

**Oh, also...this story takes place between the episodes of 'Titan Rising' and 'Betrayal', so Tera is with the Titans, and if you haven't seen those eps., prepare for spoilers.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Telazilla**

A woman had stopped at a ATM machine to hurry and with drawl some money before she whet to the store. Suddenly, the machine growled at her and uprooted itself from the bank wall. The woman ran, as the machine sprouted legs and scampered over to Control Freak. Control Freak looked at the approaching machine, then glanced over to the other ATMs behind him, with a contented smile. Suddenly a starbolt hit the approaching machine, causing it to topple over. Control Freak looked violently up at where the bolt had originated.

"You should have remembered your ATM card." said Cyborg with a grin.

"Are you going to give up peacefully?" said Robin. Control Freak cackled.

"Haven't you learned that the bad guys never give up?" said Control Freak, pointing his remote to a T.V. repair shop and then pushed a button on his remote control. The televisions' screens flashed and each sprouted long spider-like legs from the original legs. The televisions broke thru the window of the shop and attacked the approaching Titans. Starfire flew forward and fired her starbolts on the televisions, destroying them one by one. Beast Boy transformed into a bull and charged at Control Freak. Control Freak yelped and quickly pointed the remote at a parked car nearby. The car roared to life and charged at Beast Boy. Beast Boy saw the approaching car and quickly transformed into a hummingbird and dodged the carhowever, Cyborg wasn't so lucky. The car rammed Cy, but his titanium armor was stronger than the cars steel. After stopping the car, Cyborg used his sound cannon to blast away the car, clearing his path.

Robin swung towards Control Freak on a cable, reaching for a bird-a-ang. Control Freak looked at him, he pointed his remote at Robin and pressed the 'pause' button. Suddenly, still in midair and on the cable, Robin froze in midair, not moving. Starfire looked over her shoulder and saw the 'paused' hero.

"Robin!" she cried, turning around and zooming toward him. Raven took Starfire's position and used her mind powers to destroy the animated electronics.

"Titans, get that remote!" called out Cyborg. Control Freak backed away, looking for any other stores that he could use to recruit. Beast Boy had transformed into a spider, and had landed on top of Control Freaks remote-wielding hand. Control Freak looked too see what was tickling his hand, he saw the spider on his hand and squealed like a little girl, waving his hand like mad. Beast Boy couldn't hang on and was flung off, but he transformed into a falcon and snatched the remote out of Control Freak's hands.

"Hey," whined Control Freak, "that's mine!"

Beast Boy continued to fly with the remote in talon, but one small portable television set jumped up and snatched Beast Boy out of the air. As the two hit the ground, Beast Boy let go of the remote, and Control Freak snatched it back up. He smiled and turned around, just to see Terra behind him, she smiled and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Give it up, couch potato," she said sternly, "you've lost." Control Freak looked over his shoulder, and saw all of the titans approaching them. Robin, looking pretty agitated in particular.

"Ha! You think you've beaten me?" said Control Freak, "Haven't you guys seen any television shows, it isn't that easy to beat the bad guys!"

"Good thing for us that you aren't that good of a bad guy." said Beast Boy with a grin.

"Oh?!" said Control Freak, his ego mortally wounded, "You don't think I'm a threat?! Allow me to introduce you too..." he pushed a big button on the remote, "Telazilla!!!" Suddenly, all of the broken televisions and electronic devises started to join into one, but that wasn't the worst of it, the large television screen on the side of a building ripped itself out. The broken bits and the large screen joined into one large, roaring electronical behemoth.

"You _just_ had to say something." said Raven to Beast Boy.

"Titans, GO!" commanded Robin. All of the titans charged toward the giant, while Control Freak quietly slipped away.

"Terra, Starfire," said Robin, "let it have it!" Terra bent over and yelled, causing the road in front of her to wave. The wave grew and grew until it was just as big as Telazilla, it flung the monster into the air, in which Starfire was waiting for it. She flew downward and brought the beast back down to earth. She started to ascend into the air when a large cable grabbed her and started to electrify her. Raven rushed to her aid.

"Azarath...Metrion...ZINTHOS!"

The cable suddenly became black, and it let Starfire go, then Raven made the cable fly toward Telezilla's 'face', the cable broke the giant screen, causing the monster to stumble. Cyborg then started to shoot the monster with is sonic cannon, but it didn't do much good, the monster struck Cyborg, careening him into several buildings. Beast Boy rammed the leg of the monster as a triceratops, but the monster casually picked him up and electrocuted him. Robin tossed several bird-a-rangs into the cable suspending Beast Boy, then they started to beep, then exploded the cable. Beast Boy, though stunned, quickly transformed into a hawk and flew to safety.

-------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Control Freak was pantingas he was running down the street. He stopped and held his side as he huffed and puffed, trying to catch his breath.

"Hey kid," said someone in a alleyway, "look what I've got." Control Freak looked over toward the voice, then gasped out of surprise.

"Is that," asked Control Freak with drool running down his face, "the limited edition of 'In The Galactic: Space Explorations' special anniversary edition comic book, with the extra chapters were Captain Turk learns who his mother and father, and his half sister is, and also with the never before seen 782 alternate universe?!?!"

"In mint condition." said the voice, waving the book around.

"I...must...have!!!" yelled an excitedControl Freak, running up to the stranger. "How much?! I'll pay anything!"

"Anything?" asked the voice.

"Anything!!!"

"How about..." said the stranger, retracting the book, "...you." Suddenly, the man grabbed Control Freak and dragged him into the shadows, a loud smack was heard, fallowed by a thud. Then a dragging sound, then nothing more.

-------------------------------------

Raven was thrown to the ground, she staggered to her feet but another cable hit her again, knocking her out. Terra looked over at Raven.

"Enough of this!" she shouted, she then strained with all her might, her eyes glowing bright yellow, she bent down and came back up, clapping her hands above her head. At the same time, road on both sides of Telezilla, closed on it like a book, flattening it. The metal-pancake fell down and was defeated. Terra was exhausted, using all of her energy on that last performance. She sat on the ground panting.

"Are you alright, Terra?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yeah," she said between pants, "I'm fine."

"Is everyone ok?" asked Robin, looking around.

"I'm cool." said Cyborg.

"Just a headache," said Raven rubbing her head, "but I'm ok."

"I too, am unharmed" said Starfire.

"Looks like we're all cool Robin." said Beast Boy helping up Terra.

"Where's Control Freak?" asked Robin looking around for him.

"Ah, man! Dude must've run off while we're bustin' up old boob-tube." said Cyborg.

"We need to split up and find..." started Robin, but his communicator started to ring. He opened it up and read the screen.

"Trouble," he said, "we'll go after Control Freak later, right now, we've a murderer to catch. Titans, lets go!"

* * *

**SPOILER ALERT****:If you've seen the movies or read the book, then read on...if not...go to where the is...or you can ruin them anyway...your choice.**

**Jigsaw in the movies is a man who is dying of cancer, and because of that, has learned the value of life. So he kidnaps people who he believes that they don't appreciate life, and put's them in traps, or other people in traps, so that they can learn to appreciate life. If they beat the puzzle and save themselves or whatever, then they live to see another day, if not...they're dead. It's also fun to point out that the traps are entwined with the reason that they are even there. (e.g., One man in the movies has cut himself on the wrists, but had no previous history of any depression or mental illness, so Jigsaw** **makes a trap that makes the man have to cut himself to live.)**

**In the book, Mr. Owen is a...person who has a twisted sense of justice. The ten people on the island have committed a 'crime' and have never served any jail time, basically the law cannot touch them base on lack of evidence and junk. So Mr. Owen invites them to an island, and when they get there, they talk to each other and each has a different reason why they're there. They also find a nursery rhyme placed on the fire mantlepiece, the rhyme is 'Ten Little Sailor Boys' (this is the politically correct version...the original is called 'Ten little Indians' as it is in the book.) Anyway, they play a record that Mr. Owen has recorded. In the recording, he tells what each person did and why they're there. To make a long story short, the ten people on the island start dying like the sailor boys in the rhyme, and they find out that 'Mr. Owen' is one of them.**

**The difference between the two characters is...one only gives them a few moments to live and solve a puzzle, and the chance to save themselves, the other one makes the other characters watch as they slowly are killed one by one, and not knowing who is going to be next, spanning several days, and gives no chance of survival.**

**In short, I've combined these two characters to make my own 'Jigsaw', I've also just tossed in my own bits of character here and there.**

**I know it's a short chapter, but I was feeling bad to make you guys wait so long. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. **

**Read and Review if you'd like, but if you do, thanks! They make me happy inside! Thanks for your time and patients, happy reading!**


	4. Sun Burn

**Chapter 2: Sun Burns**

"So Robin," asked Cyborg while watching the road while driving the T-Car, "who is this dude that's more important than Control Freak?"

"Vincent Banks," said Robin while weaving his way between cars on his motorbike, "he was just a street thug, penny ante mostly. That is, until he killed a family while he robed them at gun point a few weeks ago. He's been in hiding ever since, but he's resurfaced, robing the first national bank as we speak."

"But what about Control Freak," asked Starfire while flying thru the air, "surely he would cause more damage than this Vincent Banks."

"Never underestimate any opponent Starfire," said Robin, "that is the biggest mistake anyone can make."

"She's right Robin," said Terra, who was riding on the bike with Robin, "Control Freak is more likely to be a bigger threat." Robin grumbled under his breath.

"Alright, you; Raven and Starfire go after Control Freak, Cyborg; Beast boy and I will take down Banks. If you two run into any trouble, call us and we'll come and back you up." Terra nodded and looked around for a ride, soon she spied a painted 'modern art' rock that was perfect. She raised her hand and summoned the rock to her, the rock lifted up and came elegantly up to the bike as it continued down the road. Terra jumped off the bike and onto the rock and joined Raven and Starfire in the air, heading back towards where they lost Control Freak. Raven looked at the rock.

"Couldn't you find a normal rock?" she asked.

"Hey, it was this or rip up the sidewalk."

---------------------------------------------------------

"I said 'put the money in the bag, NOW' lady!" yelled Vincent at the terrified bank teller. The woman whimpered as she tried to put the money in the bag, but her hands were shaking too much. Vincent, finally frustrated, ripped the bag from her hands and pointed the gun at her face.

"Down on the ground, now lay..." but he pulled the trigger accidentally, shooting her in the face. She crumpled down to the ground and everyone who saw it happen, cried out in terror. Vincent looked where she had been standing, backing away slowly, but then bolted to the door. He ran past the doors and right into Cyborg, who was unfazed with the collision. Vincent backed away, trying another escape rout, but Beast boy was in the way as a German Shepard, growling at him. Vincent, afraid of dogs, pointed the gun at Beast boy, but a bird-a-rang knocked it out if his hands. He dropped the bag of money and clasped his hand, looking over to Robin. Robin cooly caught the bird-a-rang when it came back to him. He looked fiercely at Vincent.

"Don't move." he said. Cyborg walked up behind Vincent and held him tightly until Robin came up and put cuffs on him. Beast boy, who was still a dog, sniffed Vincent's hands, he quickly transformed back to his human form.

"Robin," he said, "I smell gunpowder and blood on him." Robin looked at Beast boy and quickly ran inside the bank, then stopping at the door way. He didn't need to go in further, he had a good view of what happened where he was standing. He looked back over to Vincent, marched up to him, put his face very close to Vincent's and growled lowly to him:

"I'm going to make sure they lock you away for the rest of your life."

"I didn't mean to shoot her." said Vincent quietly.

"Sure." said Cyborg as he moved him closer to the approaching police cars. Robin looked on, as Vincent was placed into one of the squad cars, looking out of the window. Robin lowered his head, he failed today. He didn't get there in time to save the woman, and now she paid for his...incompetence with her life. Beast boy looked over to Robin, not knowing what to say.

"Robin, we tried..." he started, but Robin, ignoring him, opened his communicator and said to Raven:

"Any leads to where Control Freak disappeared too?"

"Nothing," she said to him, "we searched everywhere, not one clue to where he could have gone to. But," she said while lifting up Control Freaks remote, "we did find this. The strange thing is, it was in a dead-end ally, with no secret exits or any means of escape from it."

"Why would Control Freak drop his remote in a dead-end ally?" asked Robin out loud.

"Maybe he realized he was missing ( )." quirked Beast boy. Robin ignored him, thinking to himself.

"Stay put, we'll catch up to you guys; search the ally, there could be a hidden clue to how he escaped."

"Were you victorious in capturing Vincent Banks?" asked Starfire. Robin paused for a moment.

"We caught him, if that's what you mean, but we were anything but victorious. Robin out."

------------------------------------------------

"Agh! Come on, man! We've been up and down this ally like two million times already!" whined Beast Boy, "Not to mention a five block radius around the stupid ally."

"B.B.'s right," said Cyborg, pushing buttons on his arm-top computer, "if we were going to find anything, we would have by now." Robin sighed as he dropped a discarded soda can back down to the street.

"Your right, we'll run the data we've collected true the main computer back at the tower, maybe then we'll find a lead."

"Great," said Terra, stretching her arms in the air, "I could use some good old R and R. Maybe you can make your famous barbeque style burgers Cyborg?" Cyborg smiled and pushed a button on his arm, unlocking the T-car. Beast boy ran to the car and grabbed the drivers' door handle.

"I'll drive!"

"Oh, no you wont." said Cyborg pulling Beast Boy off the door. The titans gathered to the car, but Robin stayed in the ally for a few more moments. He took a long-hard look at the ally, trying to piece together the facts of the case; contemplating on what happened today.

"Hey Robin," called out Cyborg honking his horn, "are you commin' or what?" Robin looked over his shoulder; then slowly climbed onto his R-cycle, put on his helmet and followed his teem back to Titans Tower.

------------------------------------------------

"Dude, this control must be broken," complained Beast Boy while he, Tera and Cyborg played a racing game on the GameStation 3, "and your totally cheating Cyborg!"

"Don't hate the player," said Cyborg, "hate the game. Man Tera, you're on fire tonight."

"What can I say," said Tera, "it's all skill." Beast boy growled and ran his fingers thru his hair agitated.

"I demand a rematch!!"

"Gee B.B.," said Cyborg looking surprised, "I didn't know you loved getting your green butt kicked so much."

"Just shut up and start the game." growled Beast Boy. The game started again, and the loud roaring of the game's cars' engines boomed throughout the room. Raven, who had been attempting to read a book, gave up and decided to go to the privacy of her room to continue the book. She walked down the halls of the tower to her room, and along the way she ran into Starfire...who looked...different.

"Greetings Raven." said Starfire joyfully. Raven looked at Starfire's face.

"What is that junk on your face?"

"You noticed!" said Starfire gleefully, "I decided to attempt the 'night mask' that earth girls perform every night."

"That doesn't look like face mask cream." said Raven, looking at the brown substance on her face.

"It is not cream," said Starfire, slightly confused but with a big grin, "it is mud from outside." Raven looked blankly at Starfire.

"Night masks, aren't made..."

"Look, I gave Silky the 'Night mask' as well." said Starfire, showing the grub to Raven, with mud all over it's body. Raven looked at Silky, then looked up at Starfire.

"Good for you." she said and continued her way to her room. As soon as Raven was out of sight, Starfire looked at Silky.

"Come Silky, let us show the others!" and she rushed over to show the others her...night mask. Raven continued down the hall, and was passing Robin's room when she heard a old news broadcast coming from his room:

'Four people are dead tonight, after a street thug attempted to rob them, then shot them at point blank range. Police have identified the suspect as 32 year old Vincent Banks. He is considered armed and extremely danger...'

'A bank robbery was foiled when the Teen Titans stopped the robber escaping earlier today,' said the reporter on the computer screen, '32 year old Vincent Banks, was captured outside of the First National Bank. Banks' was wanted for the previous crime of the murders of the Jones's family only three weeks ago. Today, he added another victim on his list, 23 year old Debbie Gruelle, a teller at the bank was shot; she was pronounced dead at the..'

"Robin," asked Raven entering his room, looking at him with concern, "are you okay?"

"I failed today Raven." said Robin not looking up at her, continuing looking at Vincent's police file.

"You shouldn't blame yourself," said Raven, "you did everything you could to catch him. The past it the past, nothing you or anyone can change it."

"But if I just worked harder to locate him," said Robin, "that woman would still be alive tonight."

"We can't stop all the crimes in the world," said Raven, "we do what we can do, and that's more than anyone is asking us to do. We do this as a choice, we were not charged to this life."

"I know, but it's frustrating, not being able to stop everyone. If I had my way..."

"But you don't, and for good reason. There has to be a balance between good and evil. If there's to much evil, then everyone suffers, but if there's to much good, it eventually curdles and decays into evil cloaked in the name of good. You have to remember that there is a line, and crossing that line..."

"Yeah, yeah I know," said Robin, "but I never will cross the line."

"You may say that," said Raven as a warning, "but even thinking of bending the rules of the line, will eventually erode the line, and you wont know know if or when you've crossed it." There was a moment of silence between the two. Raven then left his room, heading to her own. Robin looked at where Raven had been, then looked back at the computer screen at Vincent's record. He sighed and flipped of the screen, thinking that at least he was safely behind bars now, unable to hurt anyone else. But Control Freak was still on the loose, but that would have to be solved tomorrow. Robin decided to join his friends in a friendly game of...

"DUDE, I DEMAND ANOTHER REMATCH!!!" Beast Boy yelled out at the top of his lungs.

'Or...maybe not' thought Robin.

------------------------------------------------

"Good morning," said Beast boy, finishing putting down the last breakfast plate, "I've made breakfast!"

"Oh, no-no-no you didn't," said Cyborg, "Ah man, you did! Dude, all you ever make is that tofu junk! I want MEAT in my bacon and eggs and MILK in my cereal, not tofu and soy milk."

"Ok, first of all," said Beast Boy, "I didn't make any tofu eggs and bacon, I did however..." he said while putting down the meal on the table, "made tasty tofu pancakes!"

"That's it," said Cyborg "I'm going out for breakfast. Yo, does anyone want somethin' from Burger Baron?"

"I'm fine." said Raven using her powers to pour herself a glass of orange-juice wile she made herself a plate of the pancakes.

"Oh, can you get me some of those tiny cinnamene-buns they have?" asked Tera.

"Coming right up!" said Cyborg, then started to walk to the door when the alarm sounded off. Everyone dropped what they were doing and headed over to the computer. Robin looked up the information.

"It's Dr. Light," he said looking at the police bulletin, "he's robing the down town bank. Let's move Titans!

------------------------------------------------

Dr. Light had several bags of money in his arms, running down the street as fast as he could run. The police, however, had a barricade waiting right around the corner. When he turned the corner, one of the cops yelled out to him while behind one of the police car doors.

"Freeze! Your under arrest! Drop the bags and put your hands in the air!"

"As you wish." said Dr. Light cooly. He dropped the bags and rased his hands up high, but when he did, he shot out powerful light rays from the palms of his power-suit. The rays instantly vaporized whatever they came into contact with. Two squad cars had giant, gapping-holes right in the middle of them, fortunately, no one was in the cars at the time. After the cops recovered from the blow, they opened fire at Dr. Light. Dr. Light grinned and simply raised one hand and created a light-shield around his body, then using light from the shield fired back at the cops. The police scattered after seeing one of their team mates was severally injured in the chest, even though he was wearing a bulletproof vest, from the small light rays.

"Fools," said Dr. Light, ceasing his shield, "with my new, enhanced power-suit, no one can stop Dr. Light!" He heard a sound behind him and saw a large green bull charging head-on towards him. Dr. Light cried out in surprise and jumped out of the way. Dr. Light pointed his hand towards the bull, but he looked down and saw that his arm was glowing black. His arm was suddenly twisted behind his back and then an invisible 'arm' picked him up and threw him towards a garbage pile. Dr. Light landed right in the middle of the pile; he sputtered and coughed as he tried to move the garbage off him.

"Dude, don't you ever learn that you can't beat us," said Cyborg, raising his cannon toward Dr. Light, "your like...our lamest villain."

"And what's with you always referring yourself in the third person?" asked Tera, standing next to Robin.

"Give it up, you can't win." said Raven.

"You dare try to stop Dr. Light?" he said to the Titans.

"See, now that's what I'm talking about," said Tera to him, "that's really annoying."

"No matter, this fight will be over soon enough!" said Dr. Light, rasing his arms again, ready to shot rays from his hands again.

"What are you going to do," mocked Beast Boy, "give us cancer...or sunburns?"

"Precisely!" yelled out Dr. Light, shooting powerful light towards them.

The titans on the ground scattered, but Starfire swopped down and tried a head-on attack, dodging the rays and firing her star bolts at him. Dr. Light re-created his light shield, protecting himself, yet kept up his onslaught towards the titans similarly to what he did to the cops. Starfire reached the shield and tried to break it with her fists, but as soon as she touched it, it surrounded her and began to increase in heat and light. Starfire yelled out in pain and was thrown back into a car. She slumped down onto the street, out could and had burns all over her body. Cyborg looked over his shoulder at the fallen titan.

"Oh, now you're goin' to pay for that you freak!" he yelled out and began shooting his sonic-cannon at full power at the shield. The blasts however just bounced off the shield and into the surrounding buildings. He growled in frustration that his cannon wasn't working.

"Raven," yelled Robin, "get Starfire to safety!" Raven looked at the alien and picked up the girl gently with her powers, trying not to further injure her, and flew towards a safe area. Beast Boy knew he couldn't try any physical contact with the shield, so he transformed into a gorilla and picked up a mailbox and threw it towards the shield. The mailbox bounced off the shield and came to rest near Tera's feet, and she saw that the metal of the box was starting to molten. Robin reached into his utility-belt for some liquid-nitrogen capsules, and threw them at the shield. The capsules exploded around the shield and shortly covered it, but the ice quickly melted.

"You can't defeat me Titans," Dr. Light yelled out in triumph, still shooting rays of deadly light towards them, "not while I have my power-suit and my impenetrable shield!" Tera tried pelting the shield with large rocks, but they only exploded when they touched the shield. The rock shrapnel flew in all directions, causing the Titans to take major evasive maneuvers. Tera looked toward the man incased in light, trying to think to how to get past the shield.

"Tera," yelled out Beast Boy, "You're too close to him, get off the ground and get into the air!" he said then quickly turning into a humming bird to dodge more rays of light.

" 'Get off the ground'...the _ground_!" she said, looking at where Dr. Light was standing, seeing that there was no shield _beneath his feet_. She concentrated hard, trying to make a direct hit the first time. She lowered her right hand, then raised it up quickly. As she did, a large straight rod of earth and rock shot out from the earth between Dr. Light's feet and struck him directly under his jaw. It made him lose his balance and he toppled over, and when he lowered his hands, the shield lowered as well. Robin saw his chance and threw a special disk at the power pack of the suit that was on Dr. Light's back. The disk stuck on and began to pulsate electricity thru the suit, rendering the computer circuits useless. Dr. Light stood up and tried to raise the shield again, but the suit was ruined and would not work. He looked at the approaching Titans and whimpered. He took off, running down the street and screaming like a little girl with is hands in the air.

"Titans," yelled out Robin, "bring him down!" The Titans ran after him, but he had a good head start. He went into a alleyway to try to hid. He peaked out around the corner to see if they were coming, but then he felt something tickle his neck; he turned around.

"Peekaboo." said a man, then hit him in the face, knocking out Dr. Light. After a few seconds, Titans reached the alley, but didn't see Dr. Light.

"That's weird," said Cyborg, "my computer showed his suit signature was just right here. Maybe this stupid thing is broken."

"I don't think so...look." said Robin, pointing to a broken part of Dr. Light's suit.

"He was here," said Robin, "but it doesn't make any sense. First Control Freak disappeared suddenly, now Dr. Light. I don't like it," he said looking back to his team, "I think someone is getting to these guys first."

"Even if that's true," said Cyborg, "how could they do that? I mean, yeah, Control Freak and Dr. Light are as lame as can be...but..."

"I don't know how," said Robin, "but I want to go over where Control Freak disappeared again and this area too."

"Oh, man! Come on Robin, isn't there an easier way?" said Beast Boy.

"Not until we discover a definite pattern," said Robin, "for all we know, this could just be someone just doing a random pick-and-grab or something else. We have to go over the evidence again and wait for the next move." Robin walked into the alley way to look over it, while the rest of the titans looked on.

"Man Tera," said Beast Boy, "that was sweet how you took out Dr. Light!"

"Yeah girl," said Cyborg slapping her on the back and knocking the wind out of her, "that was some smart thinking."

"Thanks," said Tera rubbing her bruised shoulder, "but I'm more worried about Starfire."

"Oh, yeah... I forgot about Star..." said Cyborg, he raised his arm up to his face, "Raven, how's Star?"

"She's doing well," said Raven, "I took her back to the tower and have her under a healing spell. She should make a full recovery by tonight."

"That's good," said Robin looking into Cy's arm screen, "make sure she's as comfortable as you can make it, then meet up with Tera at the spot where Control Freak disappeared, I want to run that spot with a fine tooth come, sort of speak."

"What would we do," asked Raven, "I've already used my to see any..."

"Try other tactics," said Robin, "Dr. Light has disappeared just like Control Freak. I think that someone is kidnaping them. Tera will be waiting for you." Raven nodded and ended the link.

"Cyborg; Beast Boy, I want you to help me go over this ally. Use every tactic you can think of, alright, lets get started." Tera used her powers to summon a large rock for her to ride on to fly to the location, and Cyborg started to scan the ally.

"And on an empty stomach too." he groaned, then turned into a bloodhound and started to sniff and perhaps pick up the trail of Dr. Light. Meanwhile, Slade was sitting in a corner of his tiny cell, trying to think while Control Freak was banging on the other side of the wall.

"Come on, let me out!" yelled out Control Freak.

"Stop it you fool," said Slade, who had lost his patients with the man, "he's not going to let us go just because you're crying."

"But why is he doing this?" asked Control Freak.

"I don't know...perhaps just because he can." said Slade. Just then they heard someone new yelling out:

"Let me out of this room! I demand it!"

"Who ever you are," said Slade, "save your breath and be quiet. I'm trying to think."

"Think all you want," said the mystery voice over the intercom system, "and enjoy the time to do so...these are the last fleeting moments you have...then the game will begin."

* * *

**So sorry it took me forever to update...time is a fleeting luxury in my life right now. Things are going to get more exiting, so stick around for the next chapter! Reviews, though not required or demanded, are welcomed. Thank you for your patients!**


End file.
